


All My Wildest Dreams

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry mentions a particular fantasy, it's difficult for him to put it into words what he wants… but Hermione already knows what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> Not epilogue compliant. Happy Banging Birthday, Daily Deviant! I hope you enjoy this gift for you, sdk, I enjoyed writing it! Many thanks to my beta, pauraque. ♥

"Hermione?" Harry said as he closed the front door behind him. He dropped his things by the door as he wandered into the kitchen and then into the living room. She hadn't forgotten, had she? He decided to stop in the loo to relieve himself and brush his teeth. His heart was thudding in his chest.

"Hermione?" He called out again up the stairs. Still no answer. But once he opened the bedroom door, he found her brushing her hair in the mirror over the bureau in her T-shirt and knickers. 

"I expected you would be back early," she said as she continued to run the brush through her hair. Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror and Hermione smiled slyly. "Couldn't wait, could you?"

"No," Harry said. He could see how red his cheeks were, how obvious his desire. Hermione set down the hairbrush and started to braid her hair as if she hadn't even noticed. He loved it when she knew how much he wanted her without him having to say it.

"No misgivings?" Hermione said. There was no teasing in her voice this time. She was serious, but in a way that was kind and gentle. He knew she was giving him a chance to back out, if he wanted.

"No -- I really liked it when you..you know...." Harry trailed off. He couldn't quite bring himself to say the words aloud. He saw her nipples were hard against her T-shirt. He wanted to reach around and stroke them, but he resisted the urge.

"-- when I teased your arsehole?" Hermione said with a grin. She took Harry by the hand and led him over to the bed.

Harry nodded. "I wasn't sure I would like it, I mean -- you know how long it took me to tell you that I wanted to try it out."

Hermione patted the bed. "Come here, lie down with me."

Harry stripped down to his vest and Y-fronts, getting under the covers with her. She gently guided him to roll away from her so she could spoon him. Harry let out a blissful sigh as he felt her breasts against his back. She put her arm around him, holding him close. He marveled at how he could feel so safe and yet so excited at the same time.

Hermione reached down to his prick and stroked it gently, which made him moan. "You haven't peeked in my special parcel, have you?"

"Not once," Harry said. It had arrived almost a week ago and although he had more than once wanted to sneak a look at what Hermione had chosen for this, he had resisted.

"Good," Hermione said. Her voice was calm and soothing and Harry felt all the rushing thoughts of the day melt away into nothing. "Now, though this is a lovely position… would you mind being on your hands and knees?"

Harry groaned at her words, feeling even more breathless. "I was -- I was kind of hoping you'd prefer it that way."

Hermione squeezed him gently and rolled away from him out of the bed. Harry pulled off his Y-fronts, the bed creaking slightly as he got into the position she had described to him. With his arse in the air, knowing Hermione was watching him from behind, he shivered a little. The room was pleasantly warm and he wondered if she had done that too, to make him more comfortable. He tried to steady himself but his arms felt so shaky. He moved his knees a little, trying to calm himself but being so exposed made him feel eager and exhilarated.

She moved to where could see her so he could watch her open the parcel. It looked like a most puzzling contraption at first -- all straps and buckles -- but then when she took out the part that was going to be _inside_ him, he gasped.

"That's -- that's bigger than I imagined," Harry said. His arms trembled a little more and he pretended he had an itch on his elbow so she wouldn't notice how much he was fidgeting. 

"I admit I thought the same when I first tried it on," Hermione said. Harry could see she was blushing a little now. "The straps are the complicated bit, but see --"

Hermione stepped into the two front loops of the harness and slid them up her thighs until the triangle of material fit snugly over her crotch. She pulled the straps that tightened the harness around her waist.

"Now _this_ slides in from behind," Hermione said as she pulled the fabric far away enough for her to push the thing through the hole at the centre. She adjusted one strap and then she took a step back. Hermione pulled off her T-shirt and reached for the bottle of lubricant and started to stroke -- Harry could only now think of it as her stroking her prick.

Hermione appeared a bit breathless now and she giggled a little. "This doesn't look silly, does it?"

"You look fantastic," Harry said. "Watching you, um… it's really hot."

Hermione nodded and then got onto the bed behind him. He could hear the bed creak again and he felt more vulnerable as she was no longer in sight. His prick dangled half-hard between his legs and he found his breathing became faster with the anticipation.

"This will be a little warm," Hermione said. She started to spread the lube thickly around his arsehole. He squirmed as she applied it; it felt both oddly strange and exciting to him. She teased the outside of his arsehole with her finger, rubbing it up and down slowly. His body reacted to her teasing and his arse muscles tightened in a way that made Harry moan.

"You really have been thinking about this all day," Hermione said, sounding delighted. "Did you get any work done at all?"

"Don't know," Harry mumbled. "Don't care."

"All right," Hermione said, her timbre falling again into that gentle, reassuring murmur that he loved. "So, when you feel it, just push back a little. Don't try to take it all at once, all right?"

Harry nodded. His arms were trembling even more with nervousness. 

"You can lean down on your elbows if it feels better," Hermione added.

"I think I'm all right for now."

Harry felt her prick pushing just slightly against his arsehole. Hermione put one of her hands on his hips and he moaned as he wished the mirror was in a different place so he could see her doing this.

Harry gasped as he pushed back upon it a little. When they had been fooling around before, she'd only put the tip of her finger inside. He pushed a little harder, feeling her prick just inside of his arse.

"Am -- am I doing okay?" Harry said between pants.

"Beautifully," Hermione's voice was even more breathless. "Watching you push back onto my prick. I can't believe -- what I'm doing -- what it's like… I can't describe how good it feels. Do you think you can take more?"

"Yes!" Harry gasped. "I want -- I want you to fuck me."

"Push back a little more first," Hermione urged. Her voice was steadier now, reminding him how she was in control. As he pushed back onto it, he felt more of the width and he gasped.

"You're not even halfway there," Hermione said. He recognized the tone of her voice, the way she sounded when she was squirming and panting underneath him. "I'll help you out a little, all right? Try not to tense up and let me know if you need me to stop."

Harry nodded and he slowly bent his arms down so he could rest on his elbows. Hermione grunted a little as she pushed her prick inside him further, which made Harry cry out in pleasure.

"I love fucking you." Both of Hermione's hands were on his hips now and Harry's mind swam with the pleasure of her words.

"I want you -- want you to fuck me."

Harry cried out as Hermione slid deep inside of him. His prick was so hard now as she pulled out slowly and then pushed in again.

"You've been thinking about being fucked all day," Hermione said, panting between the words. "Coming with my prick deep in your arse."

"Yes… yes… please, fuck me harder!" Harry cried.

"Not yet," Hermione said as she reached down and stroked his prick lightly. Harry groaned and squirmed underneath her in protest.

"Maybe I want to tease you with my prick, mm?"

Harry couldn't find any words now. He trembled as he knelt beneath her, feeling so completely hers.

"Or maybe I just can't help myself," Hermione said, her voice punctuated with breathlessness. "Maybe I'm so turned on that I need to fuck you until you come."

"I want -- to come -- with your prick in my arse." Harry felt barely coherent. He knew he was so close to coming.

Hermione gripped his hips and fucked him, fucked him just like the times he fucked her when she wanted him hard and deep inside of her.

"I think -- you should stroke yourself while I fuck you," Hermione said. She gripped his hips tighter, suddenly stopping at the moment she was buried deep into him.

"Yes… yes… please!" 

"Come for me."

Harry didn't need to stroke himself more than a few times before he felt the muscles in his arse suddenly contracting around her prick as he came. It was much more intense a sensation than he had imagined was possible and he pressed his forehead against the pillow, gasping for breath.

Hermione slowly -- so slowly -- started to pull her prick out of him and he groaned as he felt each inch coming out of him, the last bit making him gasp aloud with how good it felt. His arsehole was still twitching even after she was no longer inside him. 

Harry rolled over onto the other side of the bed, savouring the delicious ache in his arse. The sounds of her whispering a few spells were just outside the periphery of his consciousness. Soon, she was back in bed with him. Hermione pulled him close to her chest and he snuggled against her breasts with a contented sigh.

"I can't believe I didn't ask for that sooner," Harry said, grinning weakly.

"It's all right," Hermione said. She smiled and pulled the covers up to his waist. "You know you can tell me anything you'd like to try, right?"

"I do," Harry said. His mind still swimming. "I most certainly will."

"You know," Hermione said, moving a damp wisp of hair from her forehead, "there's something I'd like to try…"

"Oh?"

"I've fantasized about it for a few days now," Hermione said, drawing her words out in a way that reeled Harry in. "This is what I'd like…"


End file.
